sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Headlines
This page is for latest Global news, for Archive of global news see end of page Other news sections: , News UK - Index, Comment / Related topic: Global connections Information on events please see Diary pages Wednesday. July 19 2006 *Water resource rental opposed ::Lobby group Irrigation New Zealand says it will fight against any moves that could see farmers having to pay for water on a "resource rental" or volume-used basis. ::In April, agriculture minister Jim Anderton kicked forward the Government's Sustainable Water Programme of Action to develop a strategic approach to managing New Zealand's freshwater resources. ::Canterbury-based INZ chief executive Terry Heiler said any calls to have water allocated on a charge by volume basis would be strongly opposed. “That's got major implications, that's not done anywhere else that I know of in the world ... “ :http://www.stuff.co.nz/stuff/0,2106,3735958a13,00.html Tuesday. July 11 2006 *World Heritage Committee adopts strategy on heritage and climate change. The World Heritage Committee on Monday adopted the recommendations on ways to respond to the threat of climate change to many World Heritage sites such as Mount Everest (Sagarmatha National Park in Nepal), Australia’s Great Barrier Reef and Venice (Italy). Most natural ecosystems and heritage sites, both on land and in the sea, are at risk of being affected by climate change. They include: glaciers, coral reefs, mangroves, boreal and tropical forests, polar and alpine ecosystems, wetlands and grasslands. Examples of some sites so affected include the Kluane / Wrangell-St Elias / Glacier Bay / Tatshenshini-Alsek (U.S.A. and Canada), Huascarán National Park (Peru), Mount Kilimanjaro (United Republic of Tanzania), Ilulissat Icefjord (Denmark), the Belize Barrier Reef Reserve System (Belize), Waterton Glacier International Peace Park (U.S.A. and Canada). Cultural sites are also in danger because of climate change. Rising sea levels are threatening coastal sites, such as the four World Heritage sites of London. Desertification is threatening some sites, such as the three Great Mosques of Timbuktu (Mali). UNESCO pres release Thursday, June 22 2006 *EU greenhouse gas emissions increase for second year in a row Thursday, June 8 2006 * International Make Roads Safe campaign launched Tuesday, June 6 2006 *'Conservation Park provides water worth millions' in real savings: A park in New Zealand's South Island, a 22,000-ha tussock area known as Te Papanui Conservation Park on the Lammermoor Range, acts as a natural water catchment, supplying water valued at $31m for hydroelectricity, $93m for Dunedin's water supply (120,000 people), and $12m for irrigation of 600 square kilometres of Taieri farmland. Conservation Minister Chris Carter today announced results of the study, probably the country's first study to analyse the value of natural services derived from the environment in its natural state. He said it "is a reminder that our natural environment is critical to intelligent economic growth". See story in "Southland Times". Monday, May 15 2006 *Christian Aid offers vision of a different future - a revolution in development thinking could see poor regions using renewable energy to power a new, and clean, era of prosperity. A new report from UK agency Christian Aid, 'The climate of poverty: facts, fears and hope', says a switch by sub-Saharan Africa away from development based on fossil fuels to one using energy sources like solar, wind and water, for instance, would not only be better for the environment but could also result in increased jobs, better health and enhanced opportunities for learning. For less money than it would take to pay the region’s oil bill for the next decade, every household in Africa could change to clean, renewable energy, the report calculates. Developing technology could even transform the world’s most impoverished continent into a net exporter of clean energy. Christian AId press release , Climate change a 'deadly threat', BBC News / Global connections *EU Emissions Trading Scheme data shows Governments must set tougher targets, Friends of the Earth. FoE press release / Climate change 1 May 2006 Climate-friendly car buyers should get assistance New Zealand's Business Council for Sustainable Development wants the Government to include cash incentives in this year’s Budget for people who buy fuel-efficient, low-emission cars. Chief Peter Neilson says a new survey shows six out of ten New Zealanders would support the incentives and suggests high fuel prices have increased support for the idea. - NewstalkZB Thursday, April 20 2006 *Convention for the Safeguarding of the Intangible Cultural Heritage enters into force. wikipedia:Intangible_culture, Unesco press release / Sport, Arts & Culture Tuesday, April 4 2006 * Mediterranean's alternative pathway based on the principles of sustainable development could dramatically boost the quality of life over the coming decades. 'Blue Plan Report' published. UNEP press releease Friday, March 31 2006 *Launch of green.tv, world’s first environmental broadband TV channel. UNEP press release / New technology focus March 13th 2006 *Water supply crisis narrowly averted in Westport, New Zealand: reservoir had less than one day's supply. Much needed rains cooperated recently with efforts by local volunteers and firemen in Westport, NZ. The town had come within one day of being without its normal water supply by the beginning of March. These efforts, coupled with stringent water use regulations, pulled the town back from the brink of drought. February 8 2006 *British Columbian Government pledges to fully protect two million hectares of Great Bear Rainforest , Greenpeace UK / Biodiversity *Friends of the Earth Europe calls for a "root and branch" reform of the world trade system after WTO rules against EU in GM trade dispute, FoE press release / Food, News Europe February 7 2006 *Drought crisis in the Horn of Africa, UNICEF press release / Global connections, Saving water February 1 2006 *Wind Energy in Europe - EC White Paper targets for 2010 surpassed Archive *Global news Sep-Dec05 *Global news May-Aug05 *News global archive Jan-Apr05 category:Gaia category:News